Talk:Ranch
Multiple Ranches Can you have more than one ranch? :Yes. -- Kasarn 21:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Breeders Does assigning a new breader while still having offsprings of the former breeder affect the breeding in any way? I removed a Minotaur King (leaving two "children") to breed a Titan, and it's been quite a loong time without any change. Maybe I should just wait more, but I'm throwing this question in the air just in case.. thanks! CASIMODO 21:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :A little late but... my understanding is that, yes, offspring take up "space" in your Ranch according to their breed power. This will affect any future breeder (more noticeably those with a low breed power) until they are removed. This is why players breeding god pets will use multiple ranches. -- Kasarn 01:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Rotting meats into jerky? In the in-game-book the Breeder's Book, it says that nothing goes to waste, rotten corpses can be changed into jerky using dryrock. Can anyone confirm? Are these edible? I will test later if no one knows. Corus Maximus 20:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Jerky can be made on the white squares on the ranch. Do not put rotten corpses on the dryrock; put fresh corpses and 'let them rot'. You need to let them sit for some amount of time (no idea how long), and it will produce a jerky instead of rotting. The jerky does not give resistances that the corpse would give, which is usually a bad thing. -- Qazmlpok 21:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :You were right. In my test the fresh meat turned into jerky, while the rotting did not. I also noted that different corpses produce different types (names) and weights of jerky. That was not what I expected. The upside is that harmful corpses don't seem to be harmful after becoming jerky. But I saw another problem, by pet in charge of the ranch kept eating the corpses I left out to dry.... annoying. One final thought. I dropped two batches of corpses over a few days, within a few hours they all turned to jerky, while one had been there for several days and the other batch for hours. Seems like it is based on the date. It happened on the 12th. Corus Maximus 10:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 10:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :You can use the house board on any building you own, so if you bring it to the ranch and use the Design function to build walls around your dry rocks, you should have much less of a problem with your breeder eating your proto-jerkies. Dkarrde 03:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Or just dro multiple stacks on one square. Two stacks of things is enough to cause pets not to eat what's on the ground. 00:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Some checking I spent some time experimenting in wizard mode. 1. Hedgehogs (Breed Power: 336) I used 4 farm for 11 months (excluding the first, which is only 6). In first two I kill offspring every month and pick up products. In the third I just pick up products, and in fourth I didn't do anything. Result: first farm: 13 hedgehogs. Second farm: 20 hedgehogs, 1 beetle, 1 bone and 1 milk. Third farm: 11 hedgehogs, 2 milk, 5 eggs, 4 bone, 4 and 2 shit garbage. Fourth farm: 7 hedgehogs, 4 eggs, 2 milk, 2 rubbish, 1 bone. So, here I conclude that: kill offspring rise rate of their appearance, presence of creatures' products can affect the rate of their birth. 2. Putis (PD: 666) I used 1 farm within 4.5 months, checking every day. I got: a new putit appeared every 6-27 days, first product (egg) at 3 months after start, other products about every 8 days. Conclusion: amount of creatures don't affect their spawn rate. 3. Lame horses (PD: 952) I used a single farm for 11 months just for food. I noticed that my 32 horses produce a little more than farm with 16 putits. Here, I conclude that: perhaps the number of broods and unlimited number of creatures on the farm does not affect the number of products (excluding situations where there is a couple of pieces). 4. Ice Ent (BP 20) I used a single farm for 45 days. I checked and killed a litter every 15 days. So I got the ice ent, fire ent and then ice ent again. I wanted to check when I get a second Ent in the ranch, but got some problems with saving and I started new game. Conclusion: Here, I began to think that appearance of first offspring is not strongly dependent on level of BP. 5. Iron Maiden (PD 6). I used a single farm for 14 months. In the first phase I checked and killing offspring every fifteen days, in second stage every month. First step: I got a blade alpha after 15 days, then iron maiden month later and another after 15 days. On the second stage, I decided to check when I get a second creature. I did not get one after 1 (!) year. I conclude: a creature with even very low levels of BP may give the first offspring within 15-30 days, then second one more than a year. RozenT 01:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC)